They don't need to understand
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Dawn and drew love pokemon story! title from Andy black (andy biersack)'s song they dont need to understand! Rated T for some scary or mean scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Dawn and drew

it was the middle of summer in evergreen and dawn was in her room drawing pictures for her pen pal, May maple. Dawn started to run out of ideas on what to draw. So dawn started to draw a picture of her crush... Drew Hayden. Dawn berltiz is nice, quiet, and is not an open person. She has been hiding this secret for ages but, a lot of people are starting to tell that she is turning... Emo!

Drew Hayden is a sporty, selfish jock. He is an open book and everybody knows everything about him. Drew is sort of kind but, no one can trust him usually.

It was the first day of term 4 at evergreen high, and everybody was catching up on gossip or what they did for the holidays but, dawn was the only one without someone to share the fun times with. Dawn then suddenly bumped into someone of the name of her old friend... Misty!

Misty: Hey dawn i didn't expect to see ya again by bumping into you!

Dawn: ...

Misty: Ok, your like way more shy than ya used to be!

Dawn: ...

Misty: Please talk, I haven't seen ya in a while,

Dawn:oh, i didn't know you even wanted to talk to me, you haven't seen me in so long,

Misty: What makes you think that? Of coarse I would want to talk to you!

Dawn: No you wouldn't, well not now!

Misty: Why? Why not now?

Dawn: Because... w-ell-ll People thin-k I'm a... Emo!

Misty: An Emo! Like hell your an Emo, Your a bully perky girl and you should be proud of it!

Dawn then walked away to get away from Misty and then she bumped into another person of the name of... Drew hayden!

Drew: Sorry, who ever you are,

Dawn walked away quickly and drew chased after her.

Drew yelled out to dawn she, just ran! Dawn reached the back gate of the school and opened it and ran out then, the bell rang...

Drew's P.O.V

What is that girl's name, well that doesn't even matter. She ran out the gate so I followed her to see who she really was. I kept yelling to her but she just kept running! This got really annoying so, I picked up my pace and finally caught up with her and I grabbed her shoulder.

Normal P.O.V

Drew tackled dawn to the ground, Dawn punched him and kicked until she got him right in the chest, Drew's weak spot! After Drew lied on the ground for a bit and Dawn ran for the sake of it. Drew then leaped back up and tackled Dawn again.

Dawn: Won't ever leave me alone!

Drew: Nope! There is just something about you that just makes me tick!

Dawn: So your a-

Drew: I'm a what?

Dawn: Will you let me continue! What I was about to say was are you a... vam... pire?

Drew stared at Dawn and then randomly howled to mock her!

Dawn: Don't mock me otherwise I will punch ya!

Drew: Oh, I'm so scared!

Dawn then made her move! Dawn punched Drew right in the shoulder. Drew yelped and stood up.

Drew: Come on dawn! You don't need to be a poo!

Dawn: Drew shut up!

Drew: No, and we better get back to school!

The pair didn't go back to school, they just hung out for he rest of the day


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's chapter 2! If your wondering why i chose to write about bellshipping is because... My favourites are pearlshipping and contestshipping so I wrote I story about them both. Also Ash is with mist and May is with gary! Pokeshipping and brunetteshipping!

It was a long day the second day of term 4! Dawn was super early and so she went to the old pool where no water was. She leaped into the bottom. Drew was walking over to the empty pool too and saw Dawn.

Drew: Hey dawn!

Dawn: Oh, hey drew! What are ya doing here?

Drew: I always come here if it is early!

Dawn: I don't usually see anybody around at this time of morning!

Drew: Ok then,

Dawn giggled at drew, drew stared at her.

Dawn: Why you staring at moi?

Drew sighed. Dawn sighed.

Drew:why did ya sigh?

Dawn: why did ya sigh?

Drew: Stop mocking me!

Dawn: Stop mocking me!

Drew raised a eyebrow, Dawn raised a eyebrow, Drew did his hair flip, dawn did the hair flip. ' how did dawn do my hair flip so well, she mastered it'. Drew thought.

Then out of no where dawn fell right down to the hard, cold ground.

Drew: DAWN!

Dawn was in terrible shock, Drew didn't know what to do so, Drew pulled out her phone and called her Mum.

Dawn's Mum answered with a "yes".

Drew: Uh... hi there joe I've got a problem!

Joe: Oh, hi drew! what is the problem?

Drew: the problem is that dawn has fell to the ground for no reason.

Joe sighed.

Joe: Ok drew, all you have to do is give her a diamond!

Drew: A diamond! where am I gonna get a diamond?

Joe: We have heaps of diamonds here so come and get one but, you have to be quick because it you don't hurry she will go mental and will have to put to rest.

Drew: What do you mean by rest?

Joe: You know, fall asleep for forever.

Drew: What! I am not going to let that happen to dawn!

Joe: Ok then,

Drew: I'll be there soon!

Drew put Dawn's phone in to his pocket and carryed dawn out of the empty pool. Drew stuggled with this having to carry so much.

... Drew finally arrived at Dawn's house with dawn and all her stuff, Joe saw drew and dawn.

Joe: Just in time before she goes mental,

Joe handed drew a diamond for dawn to hold, Dawn then woke up.

Dawn: What is happening?

Joe: YOu fell to the ground again,

Dawn: I'm sick of that happening, how did I get here

Drew: I helped,

Dawn stared at drew in horror, drew smirked and stared back her. Dawn stood on her two feet and ran up to her room.

Drew: Dawn where are you going?

Dawn: Away from you!

Drew ran after dawn and dawn slammed her bedroom door in his face.

Joe: Drew, I think it's best you go back to school and you can vist dawn after school.

Drew understood and left for school. Drew felt so bad that dawn has mental issures, so drew quickly ran back home and ignored school for the day.' at least mum and dad aren't home'. Drew thought as he ran inside to his bedroom. He brought out his computer ans started to write on 'why are girls so perky', for his blog and then he wrote about 'why do girls have so many problems'.

Drew's P.O.V

I just don't get girls, I think they all have the same problem apart from Dawn, I've never seen a problem like that before. I never knew Dawn was so mental. I am so shocked so I ran away from school.

Normal P.O.V

All Dawn did for the rest of that day was being alone, and being super bored.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of 'they don't need to understand'.

;)


End file.
